Amy and Victor
by Kait Allegra
Summary: All he needed was a hardass to get him to get the stick out of his ass. OC. Not finished with story yet so I have no warnings as of yet. That may change though.. Muahahahaha. There probably will be sex eventually though.


Disclaimer: I do not own xmen or any of the characters from the marvel community.

Being a doctor in the ER wasn't Amy's top choice of things to do job wise. She hated coming and going from work every day. There was no spice for her in the ER. So when she had been called with a job offer, she jumped the gun so to speak. Her new boss had hired her to kill targets that came in to her hospital. She wondered what her targets had done to deserve death but figured she would be the next target if she didn't do the job. She had been surprised when she was informed that she was doing such a good job that she was getting a pay raise and being moved to a new hospital. Although Amy was reluctant to go to the new office she knew that whatever her boss was moving her for, must have been important.

_"What will I be doing at the new hospital? Am I-" Amy started on the phone to her boss that she had never met before.  
"Hush. You are being transferred under my command. I have someone there that I need you to look in on. A person who isn't normally in hospitals." the commanding voice of her boss cut her off.  
"Has a folder been sent to my house sir?"  
"It's in your new office."  
"Office?" Amy felt surprise swish through her body.  
"yes. Office. You have your own office. I figured it would benefit you're work in the future and perhaps make you a little more... comfortable since I am having you leave your original hospital."  
"Who is the man I am looking in on?"  
"You'll find out soon enough, sly cat."  
A click on the line went off and the line went dead._  
Amy looking at her phone unhappily, her boss had no phone manors at all. What were mothers teaching their kids these days?

Amy got out of her car and headed into the new hospital. Walking up to the front desk Amy observed the small teenager behind the front desk. The girl was blond and had her hair up in a pony tail. Perfume wafted off of the girl who had the undertone of dried cum on her. When Amy reached the desk she waited a few moments for the girl to get off of the computer to tell her where she should be at. After a while Amy got the idea that the girl wasn't going to pay attention, so she cleared her throat in irritation.  
"Hi, can I help you?" The female asked seemingly bored with her job and clearly pissed off at being interrupted with whatever she was doing on the computer.  
"I'm Doctor Amy. Can you please point me in the direction of-" Amy started only to be cut off by a squeal from the teen.  
"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE AMY! I'll call the boss right away! He said he wanted to escort you personally to your new office! Said you would love the view! No! Don't let me spoil anything!" The teen jabbered in excitement.  
Amy winced at the sound grating against her sensitive ears. while the teen "calmly" called her boss. Once the boss was called the girl chatted on about everyday life at the hospital and how Amy would be the perfect addition to the hospital family.

After a good, long while, the receptionist set the phone down, eyes bright. "The boss will be right down! He'll show you around, and you'll just LOVE it here!"

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose, ducking under her rounded glasses. This was already starting to grate on her nerves... She looked up, fingers still pressed against her face to stare at teh young, perky woman. "Thanks," She said dryly. "I'm sure I'll love curing disgusting diseases and putting down peoples' loved ones," The receptionist apparently didn't here, clacking away at the keyboard with berry-pink manicured nails.

Amy felt like kicking her in the face, but smoothed her raising hackles and took in a breath. It'd be bad to go feral on a stupid girl... The Head Surgeon was down there, thankfully, in a few minutes, and he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Amy followed, heels clacking over the tiles.

"We'll save the tour for later. Right now; you take care of this big guy," On the eighth floor of the hospital, the man rapped his knuckles on a windowless door, simply numbered _8616_. Amy tilted her head. "Why can't you?" She rose a carefully thinned eyebrow.

"Because I've got a meeting, and if anyone saw me elbow-deep in a MUTANT situation, I'd be dead," He hissed the word, and Amy tapped her foot again. "Feral. That's why you hired me."  
"Specifically."  
"Fine. Jackwad," She muttered the last bit under her breath, opening the door without preamble.

And then she promptly nearly shoved herself right back out the window, hand gripping the knob in a death grip. Sitting on the bed, blood dripping freely to the polished linoleum floors, was the biggest damn feral she'd ever seen. He looked up at her, eyes black, and she scented the air quickly.

Okay, male, that was obvious. Big cat; way bigger than her. And he was already bristling up to be an alpha; oh joy. Amy mentally thanked herself for remembering to start the job AFTER her heat cycle. God forbid, she'd be all over the man. "Sorry about the change in lineup. I'm Doctor Amy Watson," She crossed the floor slowly, circling around to show she wasn't a threat. "The boss has to deal with a PR stunt; I'll be taking care of you, Mister...?"

"Th' hell does a frail know about stitchin' up a man?" Ooh, wrong words to say. She held up the longest needle she could find, flicking the tip with a carefully curled claw. "A feral who's stitched up more than her fair share of bodies, that's how a fucking frail knows how," She turned to him, lips pressed thin. His eyes were narrowed.

"Now. Mister, whatever your name is, we gonna fight, or are we gonna stop you from gushing out blood? Adamantium wound, right? Gotta sting."

A/N:

I would really appreciate reviews. Im writing this as I post chapters... I love good ideas of what to write. Who doesn't?


End file.
